Of Self Inserts and Little Brothers
by IReadNoNonsense
Summary: My throw missed, either because of his Karate reflexes or those results that said my accuracy was 60 something percent really was true, and yelled "Are you telling me that you got sucked into the Naruto world, AND DIDN'T BOTHER TO TAKE ME WITH YOU?"


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Or my brother. Wow. That sounded kind of pedophile-ish.

**(My brother is SO gonna kill me for this)**

I was sitting on the wall musing about random stuff, you know? Like life, Naruto, Hetalia, my dinner tonight, school, stuff to do by summer, etc. Oh? Are you confused? I mean really, _anyone can sit on the wall. _Just use the wall like how you use the floor and use the bed as a headrest.

Well, anywho, I was wondering what I could do this summer, something productive, like writing. Speaking of writing, I haven't updated my stories, for, like, (I had to raise my hand count with my fingers) 5 months. Sooner or later, they're gonna kill me with frying pans or something.

I stood up and headed for my computer, lazily turning it on. If you wanna start something, you gotta start it now, right?

The screen flickered on and I sat (rather ungracefully, might I add) on the plastic chair in front of it and waited for the systems to settle. Like any other person who was going to surf the net, I double clicked the web browser (Google Chrome).

My eye twitched when I saw that '_Oops, we cannot connect to the internet' _thing.

"Jib!" I yelled. "Did you turn off the internet connection again?"

No one replied. I huffed and went to my parent's room.

You're probably wondering who 'Jib' is.

Well, he's my brother, a year younger than me. A typical boy. Plays video games, watches History Channel, able to identify what toy soldier is British, American, etc., makes sarcastic remarks, oh, and is a 2nd strife black belter in karate. Yep, it pretty normal.

I flicked the switch on and was about to get out of the room when I noticed the my dad's computer screen was blue.

His wallpaper _is _technically blue, but it had some kind of lemon thingy in the middle. This one was pure blue, bright and neon-ish that made my eyes hurt. After a few seconds, the blue disappeared and I was staring at my brother's game of _Iron Cross _in Facebook. Maybe he went downstairs for some food? I stared at the screen one more time, contemplating whether or not I should hack his account and embarrass him a little with my awesome-ness.

Nah, he swore revenge the last time I did it.

I skipped merrily into my room.

O.O

It wasn't until an hour later that the internet busted up yet again, while I was watching an episode of Hetalia, reading Naruto fanfictions, and listening to music too! (Writing my fanfiction stories was left forgotten 3 seconds into turning on the computer)

I pouted. Which was weird since there was no one around but Blu-ie, my small blue white teddy bear I keep on top of my monitor for no reason at all. (Why _did _I put that there anyway?)

I stomped off to my parent's room again, intent on annoying my brother for annoying me.

I was greeted with a very weird sight.

My brother was wearing new clothes, or clothes I haven't seen him wear before. Black slack pants, a long sleeved white shirt that looked a lot like those things Neji wears, and some kind of hard, dark green jacket with lots of pockets. Sandals too.

"Where the heck did you get those clothes?" Was the first thing out of my mouth.

"How long have I been gone?" He asked, completely ignoring my question.

"What? You left?" I gasped. "Wait," I pointed at the weird jacket. "Isn't that a Jounin vest! Awesome! I didn't know there was a shop here that sells that."

He looked at me oddly as if saying '_You really didn't notice'_ with an extra message of '_Shut up, you're starting to annoy me'_.

"Oooo~ Can I try it on? Please, please, please please~." I said, now tugging his jacket.

"No." He swatted my hand away.

I pouted. "Suit yourself, I'll just ask dad where this shop is, save some money and voila! I have just like yours!"

He cast an amused look at me. "Would you believe me if I told you that I got sucked into the Naruto world, stayed there or about a month, and got sucked back here?"

My immediate reply would have been no, which means yes since I like to twist out my answers but a not so logical part of my brain told me to look. I mean really look. And think too.

There were no shops selling those kind of clothes in this city, because if there was, I would have heard of it. Another, I haven't seen those kind of sandals anywhere except...

I threw my slipper at him, which sadly missed, either because he had Karate reflexes or those results that said my accuracy was 60 something percent really was true, and yelled. "Lechong Kabayo! Are you telling me that you somehow got sucked into the Naruto world AND DIDN'T BOTHER TO TAKE ME WITH YOU?"

He smiled at me, which looked so evil it could have been a smirk.

This was so unfair!

"Why?" I cried. "You don't even know anything about Naruto!"

Curses, I should have taken Ai's suspicion about not being able to get kidnapped and thrown into the Naruto world because we were running high on Hetalia.

He looked slightly offended. "I do play the games, you know?"

"But they're only games! You're not the one waiting for weekly updates of Naruto Manga, or watching Naruto episodes when you have the chance, or reading Naruto fanfiction!" I breathed in and out to calm myself. And then suddenly, I was back to normal, sometimes I wonder if I have a multiple personality disorder or something. "So... can you tell me about your little escapade?"

Jib crossed his arms and pretended to look thoughtful. "Eh... no."

My eye twitched. "Oh come on! Please!"

"No."

I threw my other slipper at him.

"You missed."

Curse his stupid karate reflexes.

**...(Words that are meant as lines are fun)...**

**O.o **

**So yeah, if I ever write one of those self-insert thing-a-majig, the character would most likely be my brother. Or someone with the same personality as him. **

**Another, I didn't use real names, just nicknames since it would feel weird to tell my real name in public.**

**He is so fun to write!**

**XD.**

**I don't care what you do, review, favorite, spam, alert, flame or whatever.**

**XD.**

**Toodles!**


End file.
